


Short Stories

by BabyMarshie



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMarshie/pseuds/BabyMarshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request Details

Alright, so as of today, I am opening requests for you guys. Not sure how many of you will see this, but it's worth a shot. By the stories I write, I'm sure some of you know what I will do. But in case you need a refresher (or, if you're new to my profile) here is a list of topics I will do.

 

• Mostly any anime

• YouTubers

• Bands (i.e. SHINee)

• Characters from movies (i.e. How To Train Your Dragon)

 

That's only the start. If you have, perhaps, an OC and you want a story of them paired with, say, PewDiePie or Taemin, I will do that. Or, if you have two favorite characters from a show or movie (or even two real life people - YouTubers/band members) I will most certainly try to make it work!

 

I will also do crossovers. So maybe Sakura from Naruto and Luffy from One Piece (not exactly the best pairing but you get the idea).

 

_The topic of the story (i.e. "Naruto", "YouTuber")._

_The characters involved in the story (i.e. "Sasuke x OC", "PewDiePie x Cryaotic")._

_What you would like to see in the story (i.e. "A fight between the lovers", "Something dramatic happens to one and the other comes to their rescue")._

_Anything else you think would be important to list right off the bat._

 

After I receive these details, I will send a message back confirming that I have read the message and will most likely ask if there's anything else that I should be aware of.

 

**Also, in the case of it being a CharacterXOC, I will need a description of what the OC is like. A link to the character with a picture would be best, but written descriptions will be fine. If you ask for a CharacterXOC story, I will ask for this description. This is what you should list for your OC if you remember to do it before sending in your request:**

 

Name

Age

Physical Appearance (i.e. hair, eyes, skin, clothing, accessories, height, any scars or similar things that I should be aware of/that you want put in the story)

Personality/Behaviour (i.e. how they act around strangers/people they like/family/friends/etc, quirks they have, so on)

A small backstory so I can get to know the character better

Any other details I should know about that you would like to tell me.

 

**The OC does not have to be human. I will do neko/human, for example. They do not have to be confined to full human.**

 

I believe that is it for the details. Send your requests through a PM with this information and I will get back to you and we can work out the details!


	2. Cliffside [ Fursonas ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based upon a drawing I made for a friend of his and my fursonas and an idea I got after working on the drawing.

His hair rested softly against his muzzle, tickling his nose and tangling itself around the frames of his hipster glasses.. The pure white, squishy wolf held his candy cane in his hand, staring out at the mountainside in front of him, his strawberry pink eyes tracing the outline of the farthest shapes. He rested his legs over the side of the cliff he sat on, swinging them occasionally. The breeze blew the scent of the forest around the wolf's frame. He looked down over the cliffside.

 _I wonder what it's like down there._ _'_ he thought to himself, sticking the end of the candy cane back into his mouth. He felt the never ending urge to go and explore what lied beyond the forest-edge, but fought it back, knowing he wouldn't be welcome anywhere but his small sanctuary.

Sighing, he got up, brushing the dirt from the back of his jeans. He smoothed out the front of his shirt, running his hands into his pockets and taking one last look at the mountainside that was starting to hide the setting sun. The darker colors started to emerge, showing some of the stars that rested in the night sky.

 _I guess that's one of the perks of living up here.'_ he thought, his eyes falling to their half-lidded state. _'_ _The ones that live farther down can't see it because of the bright lights that they have.'_

There was a rustling in the bushes, one that didn't come from the light breeze,, causing the white wolf to jolt from being startled. No one ever came up here. He jumped into the nearest hiding place, his back up against the tree he hid behind. His chest rose with every breath he took, shaky and light. His ears twitched, sending the chocolate liquid that secreted naturally from his body onto his muzzle. He kept his tail close to him as he listened for any other noise.

 _I think I'm--'_ his thoughts were cut off by a frightened yelp and a faint thud. His eyes went wide as he slowly peeked around the truck of the tree, his eyes landing on a dark figure near the edge of the trees that rested on the other side of the small meadow-like clearing. The wolf sniffed the air, trying to figure out if the newcomer was a threat or not. It laid, unmoving, as he stepped out from his protection.

" _Hall_ _å_?" the wolf spoke for the first time in a while, his Swedish language native to him, but foreign to others. The figure stirred, raising it's head. His cyan eyes landed on the white wolf, widening slightly.

" _Vem är du_?" the wolf asked, unsure of if the other creature understood what he was saying. The other scrambled to his feet, tripping backwards and landing on his butt. He let out broken sentences, stuttering.

The wolf sat down slowly, as to not cause anymore fright to the male in front of him. "Who are you?" he repeated, softer than the first time, the English language he learned rolling off his tongue, dowsed with his native accent.

The navy blue fox stared at him a little longer, silent. "I-I'm Jyefy."

The wolf grinned, the candy cane moving as he spoke. " _Hall_ _å_ , Jyefy. I am Marshie."

The fox still looked frightened, his tail fur was ruffled and matted with thorns and branches. His arm was scraped from the fall and his clothes were all wrinkled.

"Come here, _docka_ \- doll. Let me help clean you up." Marshie motioned him closer, a soft smile playing across his features. Jyefy looked hesitant as Marshie stood up, holding his hand out to him. He took it gently, following the other towards the cliffside. Jyefy stopped a bit back from the cliff as Marshie kept going, sliding his hands into his pockets again. He looked down towards the quiet village that rested against the side of the cliff. "That _by_ \- village, did you come from there?"

Jyefy shook his head, stepping forward to sit next to Marshie. He looked out towards the mountainside, a distant look growing on his face. Marshie looked down at him, stepping away quietly and retreating into the trees. He came back after a few minutes, sitting down next to him and placing a first aid kit in the grass. The fox's ears perked slightly as his eyes darted sideways, landing on the metal container.

"Don't worry, it's only medicine." Marshie smiled, reaching his hand out for his arm. Jyefy's eyes stayed glued to his hands as he laid his arm in the wolf's outstretched hand. "That's it. I'll get you cleaned up quick, _älskar_."

"Who are you?" the fox's quiet voice floated along the breeze, Marshie's ears perked slightly, the chocolate dripping onto his cheek fur.

"I'm Marshie." he repeated, a confused look crossing his face.

"No, I mean..." Jyefy stopped for a moment, unsure of how to ask all the questions running through his head.

"I think I understand." Marshie said, wrapping Jyefy's arm in a bandage. "Let me see your tail."

Jyefy hesitated, looking back at it as the branches caught on the blades of grass. Sighing, he lifted it as Marshie scooted closer to him, bumping against his side gently before taking the furry mess into his hands.

"I'm not from around here. I don't remember how I got here, honestly. I remember waking up in a raid at my old place and then nothing. My first memory after that was of this place." Marshie started, picking at the branches caught in his fur. "I think I'm from _Sverige_ \- Sweden, or grew up a good portion of my life there."

Jyefy kept quiet, listening and watching Marshie's handiwork as he pulled out multiple branches and leaves, running his fingers through his fur afterwards. "I left this place once, trying to find my way back to somewhere familiar. I couldn't find anything I knew, and the inhabitants of the places outside of here looked at me like I was something they've never seen before. I don't blame them."

The fox looked up at the other, confusion clouding his eyes. "Why is that? You seem normal to me."

Marshie's hands froze as he looked up, locking eyes with the canine. "I do?"

Jyefy nodded as Marshie continued his hand movement.

"Thank you, _min kärlek_. That means a lot to me." Marshie's voice was quiet. "I do think you need to know what I am."

He lifted Jyefy's tail off of his lap, pushing it back towards him. He sighed, leaning forward and staring back over the cliff.

"What do you mean? Aren't you a normal wolf?" Jyefy asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Marshie looked back at him, a sullen look crossing his face.

"Unfortunately not." he replied, his ears twitching and sending more chocolate flying. It landed on Jyefy's pants. He ran his finger through it, sniffing it.

"What are you?" he asked, licking the liquid off of his finger. "Chocolate?"

Marshie sighed, turning away from him and staring back out over the cliff. "I'm a marshmallow."

Jyefy froze, glancing over at Marshie. "A... _what?_ "

Marshie lifted his hand, his fingers retracting back into his palm. "A marshmallow." he repeated, staring Jyefy straight in the eyes. "Go ahead, go run, or say whatever. I'm used to it."

He turned back around, sitting up straight and looking at the top of the mountains. Jyefy hesitated for a moment before standing up. Marshie hears his footsteps and sighed, frowning.

"You're nothing but beautiful." Jyefy whispered to him, wrapping his arms around his chest. "You're different, and that's what this world needs."

He sat down in Marshie's lap, curling against his chest and listening to his quiet heartbeat. "You are amazing, do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

Marshie's eyes teared up as he wrapped his arms around his friend. "Jyefy... Thank you. _Du är ljuset i mitt liv, min fristad. Och även om vi inte känner varandra så mycket, jag vill att du ska stanna i mitt liv för alltid_."

_"You are the light of my life, my sanctuary. And although we do not know each other so much, I want you to stay in my life forever."_


	3. One-Sided Bond [ Naruto X Sakura ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song "Still Here" by Digital Daggers. I recommend listening to the song while reading if you can.

"Sakura!" the blond-haired teen called after his teammate, hand raised in an attempt to catch her attention. The pink-haired girl stopped in her tracks, twisting her body so she was looking at the other. He had that huge smile on his face, acting like nothing damaging had happened recently. Even though it had. Sakura put on that fake smile she fought to perfect while around Naruto. So far it's been working, so she hasn't had to worry much.

"Hello, Naurto." She greeted the boy, giving him that fake smile. He just continued to grin as he raised his hands, locking them behind his head. "How are you today?"

Naruto gave his usual chuckle, opening his ocean-blue eyes to stare at his friend. "I'm great!" His eyes hid how he really felt. Inside, he was still deeply hurting from their third teammate, Sasuke, leaving the Leaf Village and joining Orochimaru. He didn't want to worry Sakura, though, so he kept on smiling.

"That's good." She continued to smile. "Are you ready for our next mission with Captain Yamato and Sai?"

Naruto nodded, starting to walk towards the Hokage's building to meet with the before-mentioned teammates. Sakura jogged to catch up with him, falling in step with her friend. They didn't know much about the mission yet, just that they were going to go capture some bandits. Tsunade didn't think it was a good idea to give Team Kakashi any mission higher than a C- or D-rank. "Though I wish she'd give us a higher rank mission. We're not the rookie ninja we once were."

Sakura just shrugged a bit, adjusting her pouch on her hip. They said nothing else, just walking the rest of the way in silence. It was like that a lot; they'd meet up, say a few words, then neither would speak for quite some time. They eventually arrived at the Hokage's building, spotting Sai and Yamato waiting for them in front of the door.

"Ah! Sakura, Naruto, there you are." Yamato gave a short wave, lowering his hand as they walked closer. Naruto lowered his arms, a blank-like expression on his face. "Ready to get the mission?"

"Yes, Captain Yamato." Sakura said quietly, causing Sai and Yamato to look at her confused. Even Naruto was quiet, which was unexpected. C-rank or not, he was always excited to go on a new mission.

"Well... Let's go then." Yamato said, studying the two of them before leading the team into the building. They walked up the stairs, stopping before the Hokage's room. Yamato raised his hand, knocking on the wooden door.

"Come in!" The voice came from the other side before Yamato opened the door. "Ah, Team Kakashi. Just in time. I have something to tell you."

All eyes landed on the woman sitting the the chair, waiting expectantly as she picked up some papers, tapping them against the desk. The door closed behind them as they stepped in, all standing in front of the desk.

"We just received word of Orochimaru's whereabouts. I've decided to send you four out to the suspected location. I'm marking this as an A-rank mission." She glanced down at her papers as she spoke, briefly looking back up. "Do you think you can handle this?" Despite the possibility that they might fail this mission once again, she knew they would be the only ones who had even a slim chance of bringing Sasuke back.

Naruto's expression hardened. They know where Sasuke is? It was too good to be true. They've been looking for a year just to find even a small _hint_ of where they we're at. He glanced over at Sakura. He could see the surprise in her eyes. Was it possible they'd succeed this time?

"I'm sure we can manage, M'Lady." Yamato said. Everyone's stance was rigid, even Sai's. After their last encounter with Orochimaru at Tenchi Bridge, everyone's been on edge, waiting for something, _anything._

"Good. I'm trusting you to do a good job. Bring him back to us, Naruto." Tsunade's eyes landed directly on him, causing his own to widen as he looked back over. Her face showed faith and determination, and he gave a small grin, giving her his thumbs-up of a promise. She nodded, closing her eyes. "You are to get ready in no less than half an hour. Time is of the essence."

"Right!" The four of them exclaimed in unison. Tsunade glanced back down at her papers, flipping through them before giving a small 'aha'. She mumbled something to Shizune before looking back up at the team.

"Our info says they were spotted in a desolate area not far from here, somewhere between our village and the Sand Village. We don't have an exact location, but we can give you a general area." They nodded as Tsunade gave them the rest of the information. Minutes later, she dismissed them, and they all left. Naruto and Sakura walked alongside each other, neither speaking for a long time.

"So... Are you ready to face Sasuke again?"

The question startled the male teen. He glanced over at the girl, eyebrows furrowing. "Probably not. But it can't be helped. I made a promise to bring him back, didn't I?" Naruto gave a nervous laugh, clasping his hands behind his back. Sakura just looked at him, a pang of worry hitting her like a brick. Was he going to be okay? She gave a sigh, stopping in front of her door.

"Well, I must get ready. You should, too. Make sure you pack what you _need_ , not what you want." She smiled a bit, opening her door.

"Alright! See you later, Sakura!" Naruto said cheerfully, waving as he walked away, heading to his own home. He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, frowning as he stared at the ground. They finally have another chance to bring Sasuke back. After the past few times, though, Naruto was starting to doubt his ability to bring his ex-friend back. Would they succeed this time? Kakashi was off doing another mission with a few more Jonin and were due back sometime today. He desperately wanted him to go along, but they were leaving soon. He gave a sigh, walking up to his door and unlocking it.

"Let's see, what should I take..." He wandered around his apartment, looking through his things to try and find the most urgently needed things. He'd need something to hold water in, some food, ninja tools, scrolls, slips of paper he could use as bombs or something else. He started packing his blue backpack, putting his tools, paper, and scrolls in his tan pouch he usually had wrapped around his right leg. He attached it to his leg, deciding he had time to head to Ichiraku's, he picked up his bag, putting it on and heading out. As he came out, Sakura was standing on the streets outside of his door, staring up into the sky. "S-Sakura?"

Her eyes widened momentarily before she looked over at him. "Ah, there you are, Naruto."

"You were waiting for me?" He closed the door behind him, stepping down into the streets. She gave him a closed-eye smile, nodding. "What for?"

"I just thought we could finish getting ready together. Maybe grab something to eat before we head out." She trailed off, eyes drifting to the people wandering the streets. "Before we go meet up with the others."

Naruto remained quiet, a confused look on his face. She never agreed to go eat with him, let alone _offer._ He brushed it off, smiling a bit. "Sure, Sakura. We can do that."

Sakura smiled once more as they started walking to Ichiraku's. It was a quiet walk, but nothing they haven't gotten used to. Upon arriving at the ramen shop, Naruto's senses were flooded with the smell of his favourite food, and he couldn't hold back the smile that cracked through his blank expression. "Old Man! I'm here!"

Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop, turned around from his duties, seeing Naruto walk in. "Ah! Naruto! Welcome!"

Naruto chuckled, grin still blatantly evident. "Give me two of the usual!" He stated as him and Sakura sat down on the stools across from Teuchi. He nodded, smiling as he turned back, starting to make the food.

"So what's the occasion?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder as Naruto looked up from his hands.

"Occasion? Oh, we're just getting ready to head out on a mission." Naruto said, glancing at Sakura. She had a sullen look on her face, and he knew she was doubting herself. He lifted a hand, placing it on her arm. Her eyes snapped to him, a dull look in them. He frowned a bit, squeezing her arm before retracting his hand. Teuchi placed two big bowls of ramen in front of them. Naruto grinned once more as they pulled a pair of chopsticks out of the tin cups placed at each stool. Naruto smiled widely as Sakura gave a small, thankful smile. They broke apart their chopsticks at the same time.

"Time to eat!"

As they dug in, Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, came out to greet them as well. Teuchi leaned against the counter, eyes locked on something outside. "Another mission, huh? What is it this time?"

Naruto frowned a bit, sucking in a noodle that was hanging out of his mouth. "Our mission... We're off to try and bring Sasuke back again."

The room went quiet, the only sound being the chattering outside of the shop. Sakura had stopped eating at the mention of his name. Naruto frowned, lowering his hand.

After a few moments, Ayame reached across the island, resting a hand on Naruto's. "You'll do fine. I know you will."

Naruto and Sakura glanced up, half-smiles on both of their faces. "Thanks, Ayame. We appreciate it."

"Now hurry up and finish your food!" Teuchi exclaimed, waving a hand at them. They nodded, suddenly determined, scarfing down the rest of their food before bowing their heads. Naruto pulled out his frog wallet, opening to to pay for the food before Teuchi grunted, shaking his head. "It's on the house today. You just do us all a favour and bring Sasuke back."

Naruto looked up, his fingers on some bills. Teuchi was smiling, holding the bowls in his hand. "Thanks, Teuchi."

"Well? Go on!" Ayame shooed them away, laughing all the while. They chimed in before stepping out of the shop.

"Are you ready for this?" Sakura asked Naruto, fists clenched at her side. He nodded slightly, eyebrows furrowed as they ran to the gates. Seeing them finally come into view, they slowed to a jog, stopping next to Yamato and Sai.

"Took you long enough. Almost missed the deadline." Yamato said teasingly, making Naruto give a pout-like look.

"Sakura and I went to Ichiraku's before we came." Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning a bit. "Sorry, Captain Yamato. But we made it."

"Let's go, then." Yamato nodded to his team, giving them a once-over before turning towards the outside of the village. They all took off, heading towards the Village Hidden in the Sand. It'd take two days at most to reach the edge of the Leaf VIllage, which made Naruto worried. At any time during these next few days, Orochimaru could decide to leave his current hideout. The team jumped into the trees, trying to make their journey shorter.

"I wonder if Sasuke is really there." Sakura said as she jumped alongside Naruto. He frowned a bit, the same thought crossing through his mind. "I know Lady Tsunade thinks so, but what if it's just a trap?"

"We can't really be sure. We just have to get there and find out." Naruto pulled away, determined to get there as soon as possible.Sakura watched him, eyebrows knitting together. He was slipping, she could tell.

The rest of the trip went in silence, the only sounds heard were that of their breathing and the clunk from their shoes hitting the tree branches. The air was tense, so thick you could slice it with a kunai. Yamato kept watch on Naruto, who was a distance in front of them. Sakura glanced up at him, frowning a bit. He told her everything that was wrong. Recently, though, he'd been more reserved, more distant.

Naruto suddenly jumped downwards, running a bit before stopping. Yamato followed suit, motioning for the others to do the same. "I think we should stop here and rest. No matter how fast we go, it'll take another day or so to reach the edge of the forest, plus whatever time it takes to find the hideout." No usual protest was made, which concerned Yamato a bit. "We'll need our strength for when we encounter Orochimaru."

Sakura gave a small nod, eyes trailing to Naruto. He was already making his bed, the moonlight illuminating the surroundings. She walked over quietly, setting up her spot next to his. Normally she wouldn't do this, but something was off with him. Once settled down, Naruto gave one look at her before turning onto his side, facing away from her. She gave a sigh, leaning against the tree before staring into the fire.

"Get some rest, Sakura. You look exhausted." Yamato commented, glancing up at her. She nodded, keeping her eyes on the fire before slowly letting sleep overtake her. The night went smoothly, no one attempted to attack them while they were sleeping. When the sun just barely made it over the horizon, Yamato was the first to wake. He waited a few minutes before waking Sai, getting up to wake the other two.

"Naruto, Sakura, it's time to get up." He said gently, reaching out to place a hand on Naruto's arm.

"I'm already awake." His voice came out raspy and broken. Yamato quickly retracted his hand, frowning. Did he even sleep? Sighing, he turned to Sakura, who just started to wake up. A few yawns came from everyone before they were packed and ready to go.

"It's best to eat on the way. We're almost out of the forest." He shot up into the trees, followed by the other three. It'd take the rest of the day to reach the edge of the forest, yet it remained quiet. Naruto hung back this time, a concerned look on his face. Eventually. the day passed, and they reached the edge of the forest. Yamato stopped them, eyes scanning over the desert laid out in front of them.

"From here on, we must tread carefully. Their hideout could be anywhere. We'll search until it gets dark, then set up camp somewhere safe." Yamato instructed. Naurto raised his hands, performing the hand-sign for a jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

About 5 other clones of him appeared, and he signaled for the others to start looking. The real one stayed with the group, just in case one of the clones found it. The other three watched them take off before looking at Naruto. His face showed no expression, yet his stance was rigid.

"Alright... Well, let's get to searching. Sai, you can search from the sky. Naruto, Sakura, and I will search on the ground." Everyone nodded as Sai pulled out a scroll and brush, painting a bird on the blank scroll before setting it on the ground and raising his hands.

"Ninja Art, Super Beast Scroll!"

A cloud of smoke appeared before leaving a 3-D version of the bird. Sai hopped up, taking to the skies while the other three started their search on the ground. It took time, more time then they would've liked, but just before the sun went down, one of Naruto's shadow clones caught sight of the building. The others headed towards where the shadow clone was. Once there, Naruto released the jutsu. The four of them looked down upon the structure hidden in the ground. Naruto's fists clenched at his side, eyes wide with something similar to pained anger. He suddenly took off down the stairs, flying through the doors, Sakura and Sai close on his heels. Yamato gave a short groan before following, soon catching up to them.

The structure was set up much like the last one they had encountered. Door lined each side of the hallway, which were dimly lit. They would then branch into more hallways, then branch again. It was like a maze. They ended up splitting, trying to cover more ground. Doors were flung open or slowly opened. Names were called, desperation in the voices that called. Naruto was growing more angry and more unstable with every door. Sakura, on the other hand, was become more and more reserved.

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from somewhere close to the middle, much like last time. Naruto's now-red eyes darted to the direction of the sound, teeth clenched. Sasuke? It had to be! He spun around on his heels, taking off towards the explosion, Sai following close after. On the other side of the building, Sakura's body was frozen with something close to fear. Yamato glanced at her before pulling her away from the doorway she was standing in. Snapping out of her trance, she followed after Yamato. Being the closest to the explosion, they made it before Sai and Naruto did.

Sakura passed Yamato, bursting out into the clearing that was made from the explosion. She stumbled over some rubble, catching herself before she fell. Yamato soon entered the clearing, instantly checking his surroundings. He could hear Naruto and Sai catching up, though, and knew it was almost time.

"So... Sakura... You showed up." The all-too familiar voice pierced Sakura's trance, causing her eyes to widen and look up at the source of the voice. "Kakashi isn't here again? What a shame."

"S... Sasuke..." She murmured, her green eyes locking onto the figure placed above them. It was deja vu, just like the last time they met. Naruto suddenly stumbled into the clearing, growls emitting from his throat. His eyes were a bright red, pupils thinned like a cat. His canines had grown to become longer and his nails had grown to a point. The whiskers on his face had widened and become something close to sketch marks. Naruto's eyes instantly locked onto Sasuke, teeth bared. He was losing control of his emotions, and it was going to cost him, more than he knew.

"Ah, Naruto. There you are. I was wondering if you'd show up." Sasuke's face showed no emotion, just his usual blank-eyed stare. His Sharingan was already activated, like he knew they were going to show up. Naruto's face scrunched up, stepping forward as he threw out an arm.

"Why do you persist to drag us along!? Just come back already!" His voice was squeaky, due to the frustration and anger that was building up inside of him. "We want you to come home!"

"Why would I ever go back to that sorry excuse for a village? I've got everything I need here. I have a mission to fulfill, and I will not stop until it is done." Sasuke gave a short laugh, soon glaring at the four afterwards. "You need to give up. I will never come back to this team."

Sakura's eyes started to well up, suddenly knowing that if Naruto couldn't bring him back, she had no chance. She reached out towards Naruto, tears running down her cheeks and dropping onto the ground. "Naruto, let's just go... We can't bring him back."

Naruto's head whipped around, smacking her hand away as he turned. "What makes you say that!? Have you lost faith? I made a promise and I won't break it!" He growled at her, teeth still bared. His emotions were out of hand, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't control them.

A laugh came from the rouge ninja. "Sakura knows what she's talking about. Listen to the girl, it's best."

Naruto snarled at Sakura, whipping back around. His fingers were splayed and curled, much like a bird's foot. "You will come back with us. It's where you belong!"

Sasuke laughed, eyes widening in a threatening way as he grinned. "Come back with you? You're not even strong enough to defeat me! Why would I rejoin teams with someone so _weak_?"

That struck a nerve. Naruto let out a yell, sounding like it was mixed in with a roar. He slouched over, eyes never leaving Sasuke as red chakra started to seep out of him. It started to take shape as more poured out, forming around Naruto like a cloak.

"The Nine-Tails Cloak..." Yamato said quietly. Sai and Sakura stood back, knowing what could possibly happen if he went rampant. Sasuke's grin had long disappeared, and he was left standing, watching the chakra form into the Nine-Tails Cloak. One tail appeared, and a black rim surrounded his lips, covering them. The marks on his face became wider, slimming to a point as they reached the front of his face. He gave another roar-like yell, crouching so he was on all fours. Sasuke just laughed at his motions.

"Like the Nine-Tails is going to make me change my mind, You are still weak." He jumped down, watching as a second tail slowly formed. Naruto darted forward, swiping at Sasuke. It was to no avail, though, and he just left deep claw marks in the wall behind Sasuke. "Nothing you do will ever change my mind."

It went like that, Sasuke denying Naruto's worth, and him getting even angrier. Eventually, a third tail had formed, and Naruto was left face first in the ground, agonized squeals coming from him. Sakura watched in horror as another tail grew. The fight at Tenchi Bridge flashed through her mind, causing fear to strike her. She stepped back, watching as Naruto's skin started to peal off, leaving spots as more floated into the chakra that surrounded him. Little bubbles of blood floated to the surface, popping and releasing a black gas. It hardened into a purple-black ball before disappearing, leaving a four-tailed Naruto. The fight ensued, and the three watched on in horror.

Yamato suddenly turned to Sakura, eyes wide. "You might be the only one to save him right now. I can't use my jutsu because he's locked in combat with Sasuke. You have to do something! You two have a bond!"

Sakura's cheeks were hard with dried tears. She gave one look at the cloaked Naruto who was currently letting out a roar. She then turned away, closing her eyes as she lowered her head.

"There is no bond. It has become one-sided."


End file.
